Through a drunks eyes
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: This is basically Haymitch's story, beginning from his reaping day. Please R&R I will review one of yours in return too. I suck at summaries, but don't be put off. Please read, you hopefully won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is basically Haymitch's story, It starts on his reaping day, and will end when I lose reviewers. I hope you read this and review. I don't like negative reviews, but constructive reviews are good. I am going to edit this soon, but I am busy. If I do not get about five I will just delete it. I am so glad you like the hunger games like me too, 'cos It's amazing. Thanks for looking at my story now please R&R. I love reviews, and they don't go un-noticed I will review you in return. I'm nice like that :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I will edit soon!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the hunger games :'(**

* * *

I wake up, the sun pelting down onto my body; which is sprawled out on the mud floor. A pillow of grass supports my neck, and the twigs and the bracken are holding up the flowery blankets, that are seeped around me. I groan and flex out my fingertips. Just to check I still have life within them. I lay here, letting last nights words absorb into my mind. Last night me and my father got into a fight, not just the small fights we occasionally have, but a big one. About my mother, my mother who passed away a few weeks ago. He was drunk last night, not just slightly, he was drunk. He threw me out of my own home, and I have no intention of going back. I came out to the woods, to hide. I don't know what from though. Anyhow I will have to be in the justice building at two. Surrounded by a sea crying kids.

I climb up unsure of where to go. There always seems to be more electricity in the gate on reaping days, so I have to move. Quick. I desert my bed, and I walk up to the gate. I don't usually come into the woods, so for me squeezing under that gate is terrifying. Just the fact that if someone sees you your life is over. But today, if anyone caught me I would be more then dead, I mean I slept a night outside of the district. When I reach the gate I lie flat on my belly, near the lose spot, which close to the meadow. I crawl under and out into district twelve.

The district is deserted, everyone indoors, petrified of the outside. Today is not just reaping day, but reaping day for a quarter quell as well. Two weeks ago we found out what was happening. Like for the twenty-fourth games, people voted who went into the arena. But two weeks ago we found out for the fiftieth hunger games, that not two, but four people will be picked for the arena. The day we found out, was the day Mother died.

I trail around the district and up to Tom's house. Tom, my only friend. I knock on the door, and his mother quickly opens it. Her face is a blotchy red, and so are her eyes.

"Haymitch," she says. She has always liked me, and always loved helping me. She knows what an evil drunk my father is, so she is always welcoming.

"Susie," I begin. She made it clear that she wanted me part of the family, so I call them all by the first names, "Hows Tom?" I ask,

"He's fine, It's just Charlotte who is not coping," she says in her motherly voice. Charlotte is Tom's twelve year old sister, I guess It's hard having your first reaping a quarter quell, especially when the odds are not in any body's favour. "Your shirt, It's dirty," observes Susie.

"Yeah." I stall, trying to think of a reason my shirt could be dirty, other than sleeping in the woods.

"Come in, I'll wash it for you,"

"Okay,"

"Pass me your shirt, Tom's in the kitchen." Susie explains as I step into the house. It always smells nice, like the baking of bread. I strip of my shirt and head straight into the kitchen. The soft cream room, is my place to relax. Sometimes when father's drunk, I am allowed to just sit here, and block out the rest of the world.

"Haymitch," Tom says, giving a half smile, some how knowing my father is drinking. I guess this is my real family now though.

"Tom, how you feeling, 'bout today?"

"Dunno, one-hundred per cent more tributes, but can't really see it happening." he smiles.

"I don't care what happens, either way I've got no life." I spit.

"Haymitch, stop talking like this." Tom says, he can always keep me strong when I brake down, but I think this time, I've broke down into too many pieces. Too many pieces to possibly fix.

"You don't know how hard It's been since mother passed. Father just drinks like there is no tomorrow, but when I think about it, there is no tomorrow. My mother is not coming back. I think he drinks to escape the endless nightmares. But it means leaving me to fight the reality. Maybe I should just turn to the drink too." I say harshly, nearly in tears, but I can't cry. Tom's hand is now on my back.

"Every one feels it on reaping day. But nothings going to brake us down. I promise." Tom says, unsure of whether or not he is helping. But I like the _us_ part, me and him.

"Haymitch?" Susie calls from the next room.

"Yeah." I say, quickly dabbing at my eyes, just to make sure no tears will flood through.

"Your shirts ready, it might be a bit wet, but I'm not magic."

"Okay," I say. I head to the door, look back at Tom, then shake my head slightly. My eyes cringe up, asking him for help, before I walk into the front room.

While she smooths my shirt down I quickly comb my hair.

"Haymitch, I think I, Tom and Charlotte need a bit of time to get ready. See you down there though," She says.

"Okay, bye." I whisper, some how wishing I could stay longer.

"Bye Haymitch," Charlotte says from behind the door, while I dress in the shirt.

"Bye," I whisper back at Charlotte.

"Come here, Haymitch." Susie says. She stretches out her arms and holds me in an embrace. "Good luck." She coos in my ear.

Outside the words she said actually hit me. '_Good luck_' She didn't mean good luck with the reaping, she meant good luck with father.

I stroll around for a while. I walk up to a bakers, the fresh smell lingering in the air. In the bins, they normally throw away the stale, stale, stuff. What happens is, they sell fresh, their family's eat the stale, and throw away the very stale. Still It's food and I'll eat it. I rummage through the black bin, until I find an okay loaf. It's green at the ends. But I pretend It's district four bread. Which is green from the seaweed at the edge.

When I eventually head down for reaping, I find Tom grouped with the seventeen year old males. I have never been very friendly, I only have Tom, were as he has a huge range of friends.

"Hi," I say, my voice croaky.

"Haymitch," Tom smiles, spinning around on one foot to face me. Before we can actually begin to talk, the mayors voice booms through the speakers. I guess his speech will be extra long, and extra boring considering It's a quarter quell. When he has finished ratting on, telling us of our ancestors mistakes, the announcer, Carrie begins to talk. She has short blonde hair, she is getting old but still looks okay. She Begins with,

"May the odds be ever in your favour." in her stupid capitol accent. "Laddies first," She walks up to the glass ball, her fingers skimming the pieces of paper. Her hand dives deeply into the centre of the bowl and pulls out a ripped, square of pure paper.

"Katie West," when the camera detects her face, I can tell she's from the seam, dark hair and skin, and those bright grey eyes. I recognise her face, I think she lives near me. I'd say she was about two years younger, perhaps fifteen, but she is still just as strong. She gives a little smirk and walks forward.

Carrie greets her on the stage, and whispers something to her, before then picking another girl. This time, she does not chose with as much enthusiasm.

"Maysilee Donner," she says. A young, pretty girl, obviously a merchant's child. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Two other girls, all blonde are clinging onto her arm. A look of horror and sorrow hits her like a force field. She tells the two girls something; one of the girls is identical to her, they're probably twins. Then she slowly walks forward.

I gulp hard, knowing now It's time for the men. But like I said, either way I don't exist, sooner or later I will get caught sleeping outside the district, and there is no way I'm going home.

"Now the boys," Carrie announces proudly, saying each word with equal verve. I close my eyes, when a name erupts around the speaks. But It's not mine.

"Will Punt," He's from the seam, he's only thirteen, I know him. I see him about sometimes. He hunts a lot of the time. But he doesn't get on well with his family either. His father and mine are friends, I guess that explains it all.

"And finally," I've lost the will to live, I don't care any more, what ever the out come is.

"Haymitch Abernathy," A gasping sound breaks out from behind me. Like a rocket launching into a new life. I give a little smile, then look around at Tom. I know the cameras are watching so I have to do something They'll respect me for. With out thinking, I place the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips, and outstretch them in his direction. An old district twelve sign. Tears fill his eyes as I walk off. As I head to the stage, I think _'I need a new character, seen as though this is my new life, I need to be someone else. I need to be strong and Cocky, so the capitol will like me. My curly black hair and bright grey eyes should get the girls of their seats.' _I walk onto the stage, where an ocean of bright cameras meet me. I smile and wave like I am royalty. Everyone laughs. Maybe they like me. Maybe this life is better than my old.

"Everyone, I give you the district twelve tributes," Carrie screams. As the roar of the crowd is muffled into my head. I may be a piece of the capitols games, but there is no way they are playing me. I am going to play them.

* * *

**A/N: I will edit soon, sorry about that. Thanks for reading, now please review. Hope you liked it! Also If I do not have 5+ reviews, I won't continue, so the more reviews, the quicker I update:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter two, as promised as we now have 5 reviews. When I get 12 reviews I will next update. So please R&R. I need a Beta reader for this story too, so if you are interested, please tell me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks,,,,- Fran.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

I don't listen to the mayor's speech, I don't listen to the screaming crowd, I don't listen to Tom's sobs. I block it all out, blank my mind. I can see a soft green meadow, soothing and calm. Bright flowers growing out of the emerald grass, crystal water reflecting the sun. Brown muddy banks merging into the rocks. Tall trees, towering over the animals. And pink clouds, gracefully dancing around the white sun. That's where my mother is now, that's where I should be, too.

I look around the crowd, at all the strangers faces. I don't know their names, but they know mine. They smile and laugh, but I can't help but imagine how they would feel if it was them. If they were stood here, people cheering and laughing, just waiting here, in the pure torture. Waiting for their death sentence. I give a sly smirk at the thought. I don't care what happens to me now, I'm as good as dead anyway. But that girl, Maysilee I think her name was, she will be petrified. She'll want to stay here, with her friends. If she could live, she'd have a grate life, lot's of money, she'd have looks, she'd have a family, too.

I'm disturbed from my thoughts by a pacekeeper, who takes me down a long hallway. We don't talk, but his footsteps echo all over the large corridor. He quickly stops outside a door, which to me looks like the handle is encrusted with diamond's. It's gold plated, with sparkly white, and black jewels standing out. Something the capitol should have, not plain old district twelve. The pacekeeper opens the expensive, white door, and pushes me inside. He follows, and shuts it tightly behind him. He does not even move his lips, as his eyes speak for him. They point over to a black, leather sofa, intending I sit down on it. I do as he says. I seat my self down and wait for his next command. I want to scream names at him, tell him this is wrong, but I know, I can't do that until I'm safely in the capitol, then I know there is no going back.

There is a loud thud from out in the corridor. The pacekeeper opens the door, to reveal Tom, and Susie, and Charlotte, who is hiding behind her mothers gown. All of them have red splodges around their eyes, and their eyes themselves, are blood red. They walk stiffly up to me, unsure of how to greet me. Tom sits down sheepishly, and then his family copy.

"Haymitch, It's strange isn't it?" Tom asks,

"Not particularly," I hiss under my teeth,

"Haymitch," Susie cries, acting as if she is my mother.

"The fact you don't get is, I have no life here anyway. I can't hang with you forever," I scream, pulling at my hair.

"Don't ever think like that, We'll always be welcome," Susie says, inhaling the open air.

"What about your father?" Charlotte asks innocently.

"Well, where should I begin?"

"Stop it, Haymitch." Tom says, nearly in tears,

"Why?"

"'Cos I got a plan," Tom says, with that stupid smirk on his face, the one he pulls when he's around his _other_ friends.

"Go on," I say, intrigued.

"Only stupid people volunteer, okay, and only stupid people want to die in the arena-" Tom whispers,

"Well, obviously, I am stupid." I butt in.

"Haymitch," He hisses angrily, "Let me continue, I bet half the career's volunteered, so you can take them out easily, I've seen you fight in the streets. You could do it,"

"Yeah," I say enthusiastically, "I can't wait kill the careers, whose army is at least eight or more, then kill another thirty people, what fun," I say sarcastically, smiling to myself. Tom cups his head in his hands, just like I've failed him.

"OK, Haymitch, if your not going to try, fine, but then when you die, Tom will feel the pain twice as bad," Susie says, raising one eyebrow to me.

"Well, Haymitch, I want Tom to be happy, so this is what I would do," Charlotte smiles. _Great advice form a twelve year old. 'Did any one actually ask for her oppinion?'_ I ask myself**. ** I smile back at her, "Pretend to be weak, why don't all of district twelve team up, you all pretend you can't fight, and then you kill everyone,"

"In my dreams," I whisper. I think she heard that, and she looks upset, so I say, "I don't think that would work, you will keep him strong for me though, won't you?"

"Of course," She grins, showing me her polished, white teeth.

"Listen, Susie, I think you gotta go in a minute or two, but you will make sure father knows I'm gone, won't you?"

"Wasn't he at reaping?" She asks, her eyes filling with remorse. I shake my head stiffly.

"Don't team up with the careers, I know sometimes you chose stupid things, but they'll turn on you." Tom says smoothly.

"Why is everyone changing the subject quickly?" I ask,

"'cos this is important, haymitch, but listen you won't team up with the careers, will you?" Tom asks again.

"Oh, no. You have just spoiled my master plan." I say flatly.

"Seriously," he says, widening his eyes.

"Of course I'm not going of with some two faced, posh, rock hard freaks," I say, my voice fast and jumpy. He smiles,

"I don't know how you joke at times like this you know." Tom smiles.

"Well, It's a lot easier from my point of view. Anyway, I think you've got to go now," I say, raising one eyebrow to the pacekeeper.

"Bye Haymitch." Susie says, crushing her lips against my hair. Charlotte remains as motionless as a rock, silent and small.

"Good luck, I think you can do it though," Tom says waving.

"Don't get your hopes up," I say, before I place the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips, and outstretching, them in his direction, just see his crying eyes one more time.

Suddenly, there is another knock at the door,

"Ooh, how many people?" I exclaim. Another pacekeeper is stood at the doorway, just in front of a black silhouette on the wall. There is a wonky hair line, a broken nose, and big lips. I cup my head in my hands as I realise, It's my father.

He walks in, just as the door shuts. _He's drunk, what a joy. _

"Some old geezer said you were hear," He says, moving his hands around in the air.

"Yeah, well your hear now, you've seen me, you can go," I say pointing to the door politely.

"So, I can clearly see the odds were in your favour," He smiles, avoiding the fact I don't want him here.

"Okay, why is it I have to have you for a father?" I ask,

"Ask your mother," he yells. My mind suddenly comes to a standstill.

"You ever talk about her, like that again, then I'll, I'll-"

"You'll want? Ha." he taunts. There is an awkward silence for a while.

"Do you know why I'm here? You sober enough to know that?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, obviously not," I snap back at him.

"I can see where you get your personality from,"

"Shut up and answer my question," I say firmly.

"I don't know why you want me to answer it you stupid boy, I don't love you, and I never will. I'm looking forward to your death, hope It's extra gory." He smiles.

"Get him out, will you?" I ask the pacekeeper. All I can do is smile at my father whilst he is dragged away.

"I answered your question," He yells as he leaves the room.

I lay down on the sofa, thinking about what's just happened, just as the pacekeeper makes an announcement.

"Okay, you have to go down to the train station now, your going to the capitol," He says, making it sound so heavenly and glorious,

"I'm a lucky thing me, you see," I reply sarcastically.

"No back chat, just follow us."

I do as they say and follow them down long corridors and outside. Where I am met by Carrie, Byron-Our mentor, also a victor of the hunger games-and the other tributes. The only face and name I can remember is Maysilee Donner, the others I recognise but don't know their names.

Byron walks us down to the platform. I take long deep breaths, knowing these are the last breaths of district twelve air I will witness.

I can hear a train throttling down the track. I sometimes hear trains come and go on a night, they load a fresh cargo of coal, but I never knew of them to be this loud.

The train pulls on It's breaks and stops. I then take one footstep onto my new life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter two, please can we try and get the review up to 12+ then I will update. Thanks, hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
